Campfire Recount
by Pii
Summary: Post PP. The DP gang starts to recounting their adventure. Start from the exiting one to the fearful one. Sorry bad grammar. Please R&R X3
1. The Ultimate Enemy

_Yoooo people Pii's here with her totally random post PP story… and it's just a lame-multichapter-recount of the main series. I hope you enjoyed this, trough ^^; Sorry for the bad grammar. Oh and review please?_

_Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman_

**Campfire Recount**

**The Ultimate Enemy**

Everyone is sitting in a circle, circling a bright campfire in the middle of night. This is the Casper students' another camp. And now, they're currently telling a scary story. Everyone seems to focused on what they hear. "Then it strikes and she screamed 'AAAAH'." Dash said as he mimicked the scream. Everyone gasped in their seat. Dash smiled to see everyone scared with his story, he open his mouth and say "The End."

Everyone clap their hands for that story. "That not really a scary story" Sam said, looking at her boyfriend, Danny. Danny just smiled and looking at Sam. The two smiled. "Don't you agree, Tuck?" The two turned to see their best friend, Tucker. And surprised to see Tucker already triggered his teeth. "It's… so…. Scary…"

Danny and Sam couldn't help but laughed on their friend's face. Tucker is scared by that story. Danny and Sam turned to Dash who told the story earlier. They can see Mikey is impressed. "Wow that's a cool story! Who will tell the next story?" he asked, hoping for more scary story. But it seems nobody got another scary story. Everyone just say 'Um' and 'Uh'. Until Paulina get an idea. "Hey, I know. Let's hear a story from our ghost boy,"

Everyone's eyes turns on Danny. They're all smiled. Because Danny is a part-ghost, and Amity Park's ghost protector, he must have a scary story to tell. They're all hoped Danny got one scary story to share. Danny raised his eyebrows, and asked, "Huh?"

"Come on, Dan. You're Danny Phantom. You must have an interesting story to tell." Dash pleased, and also everyone else there. "As Amity Park's ghost protector, you must have something very scary to tell. We want to know any of your adventures all this time"

Danny is not knew what to tell. "Uh, but I really don't know what to tell you guys." But looking at everyone else who wants to hear Danny's story, he want to tell. But Danny still confused on what story he must tell them. "As Danny Phantom you must've your strongest enemy. Why don't you tell us who is your strongest enemy?" Kwan asked. Everyone else start to agree on the theme. "Yeah! Your strongest enemy! Tell us about that."

Danny wonders how to tell them about this, he is not sure if he must tell them this story. He slowly rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. Who is he? Is that the Ghost King you fought on that day when the Amity Park turned into the Ghost Zone?" one of the students asked. Danny really don't know how to say this. "Well,… uh…."

"Come on Dan… just tell us. We want to know" everyone pleased even more. Danny can't help but decide to tell them. "Okay then," he sighed. Everyone grinned happily on Danny. "So, how's it started?"

Danny take a deep breath before he start to tell them the story. "Alright, here goes." He said. Everyone seems to be exited for Danny to telling his story. "It's all started back at the C.A.T. test…"

The campfire crackles, the fire dances. And Danny started to tell his story.

"I was study for the C.A.T. at my home's kitchen when the whole things happen…" Danny said. Everyone listen to Danny's story curiously.

"With the C.A.T. example test, and I tried my very best on it. I never get any chance to study before because my business on ghosts. So I tried so hard on this one since it will affect my future. But at the end, I can't even study for the test. And I got the next week chance for the test.

When I was studying, my sister kept disturbing me. I wonder why she can't just leave me for this one. Then suddenly one of my parents' new invention knocked my head. I didn't know what was that and I just threw it away because it was annoying. But suddenly it turned back and hit knocked my head again."

"What? Knocked your head again?" One of the students asked, Danny nodded and everyone bursts into laugh. "Why it knocked your head?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "I will explain this in this story. Then when-"

"Wait. Fenton" Dash cut off. Danny raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Why this story about your strongest enemy really funny? I thought it was dark and creepy- don't tell me your strongest enemy is that thing!" Dash asked, followed with laugh. Everyone laughed after him. Danny chuckled slowly, then say, "Well. This is just the beginning. It will become dark and creepy after I continue,"

Everyone stop their laughs and focused on Danny again, "Alright, continue." They say.

"Alright." Danny say, rolled his eyes, and try to remember what happened after that. "Then my parents told me that thing is a 'boo-merang'. And it can track ghost. So no wonder why it keep hits me on head." Danny said as he put his hands on his head when say the 'boo-merang' word.

"Wait, what?" Kwan asked. Not clear with the name. Danny raised his hands on his head again and say that word again. "Booooo…. merang." Kwan muttered an 'oh' then let Danny to continue the story.

"So after my parents left me and Jazz alone, suddenly my ghost sense went off. Well, I have a sense of ghost so I can know if there's any ghost nearby. I jolted up to Jazz and yelled on her to leave my room." Danny said, but suddenly Star interrupting. "What?" Danny asked?

"You said you're in the kitchen?" Star asked. Danny rolled his eyes and tries to remember that. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. Sorry, I was in the kitchen." Danny softly chuckled, everyone else chuckled a little, then they are both quiet, want to hear the rest of the story.

"So Jazz went outside the kitchen, and a ghost appear in front of me." Danny said as the campfire crackles more. Everyone shivered, wonder if that ghost is Danny's strongest enemy he mentioned. Danny looking around, notice everyone are scared, then continue his story. "The ghost is a small girl. He called herself… Box Lunch. Daughter of the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady. Ew,"

As Danny mentioned about 'Box Lunch', and say 'ew', everyone turned into 'ew' face. "Eww…." They say. "I know, right?" Danny asked. "I thought it was the strongest enemy. Is she the strongest enemy?" Dash asked. Danny chuckled, "No, not yet."

"I still can remember how'd he looks like," Tucker said. "Yeah, he is a jerk." Sam added. Everyone turned to the two. "You two know about this too?" they asked.

"We were there when it happened. But we never know the full story." Tucker said, then he turned to Danny. "Okay, continue."

Danny took another deep breath then he continue the story again.

"I fought the Box Lunch ghost. We fought at the Nasty Burger, because she is too strong for a girl like her, I use the Nasty Sauce and heat it up. And then it went explode." Danny said but then Dash cut off "Wait. So that's why there was a big sauce explosion at the Nasty Burger!"

"I remember that time too," Kwan said. "Then we ran outside and watch the sauce fell"

Everyone else who were at the Nasty Burger that time started to remember. Tucker smiled on those memories, "That's when you phrased trough Mr. Lancer's briefcase and got the sheet."

"That's right," Danny chuckled. Everyone start to wonder about that sheet they're talking about. "What sheet?" Danny getting a little scared to remember that thing, but his friends wanted to know. "Uh… it's in the story."

"Continue then" Star said. Danny breathe in deeply. He must be strong, he can do this. _He already locked in that thermos, right? Nothing need to be scared for. _Danny brace himself, then continue the story.

"After that, accidently I phrased trough Mr. Lancer's briefcase. Then I am back to Sam and Tucker, and I found the C.A.T. answer sheet on my back."

"The answer sheet? No way!" Dash shouted, almost not believing Danny's words.

"Cool!" Kwan added. Everyone seems to be amazed with that. The answer sheet? Did he look at it? "So did you look at it?" Paulina asked curiously. The other students asked as well. Danny chuckled, "No, but I almost look at it…"

"…after that. We; I mean I, Sam and Tucker, found an amulet or something like that. It's really weird. And we can't found that Box Lunch anywhere." Everyone start to shivering. Why she is gone?

"The next day, Sam, Tucker and I gathered together when suddenly my ghost sense went off, again." Danny continued, but suddenly Sam cut off. "You tried to cheat."

"I didn't try to cheat I just want to check the sheet!" Danny yelled.

"You did want to" Sam replied.

"I did not" Danny replied again.

"You did"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Okay okay! I _was _going to cheat but I just almost cheated! I am not cheat, all right?" Danny finally admitted it. Everyone surprised to hear that, but they all know if the sheet also fall to their hands, maybe they already cheated. Not just 'almost' like what happened to Danny. Sam smiled on her boyfriend, his face looks so cute.

"That's good you lovebirds stop fighting, so now we can continue to the story" Tucker said, chuckling. Sam and Danny just blushed a bit. They almost want to jolted and shout up 'we're not lovebirds!' since they're not really used to be a couple. They just make it out since that 'turning the world intangible' incident. "So, after our talk and my ghost sense went off I-"

"After you're going to cheat and your ghost sense went off." Sam fixed. Danny start to pouting. Sam and Tucker put an annoyed look on Danny, which make Danny slap his face and continue with Sam's words. "_SO_, _After I'm going to cheat_ and it's _failed _by my ghost sense, I went ghost and we were against this ghost called Skulktech 9.9"

"Skulktech…?" Dash questioned.

"Nine…?" Kwan continued Dash's word.

"…point nine?" Star finished.

Everyone questioned and Danny nodded. "Yes. I know, right? It's an Odd name."

"Is that your ultimate enemy?" Paulina asked curiously.

"Not yet, but it almost there." Danny said. Everyone is getting more curious this time. Danny open his mouth and turned to his best friend, Tucker. "Tucker, continue."

Tucker surprised and confused to see Danny give his turn on him. "Me?"

"You continue the story. I am tired of narrating." Danny said. Tucker looking at everyone who waited for him to continue. "Come on" Dash said, tired of waiting.

"Heheh, okay I will." Tucker chuckled. The campfire lights brighter. "So we were fighting against the ghost. By 'we', I mean 'Danny'. Danny fought the ghost but he is too strong. So Danny changed back into his human form." Everyone start to confused. Danny chuckled, "Heheh, yeah I am changing back when I am tired."

Everyone muttered a 'hoo'. Then Tucker continued the story, "He grabbed Danny by his machine hands. Then I tried to type on my PDA to hack into that ghost. Finally he went down easily. I and Sam tried to release Danny from that gigantic robot hand but suddenly a light appears from that robot and bring us to a place we don't know."

Everyone amazed and muttered a 'hoo'. Wonders what place is that. "That's really happened with you three? Cool." Dash said. Tucker chuckled, "Heheh that was pretty cool. But scary in same time. Okay, Sam, Continue."

Sam jolted up confused. "Me?"

"Yeah now it's your turn! I already narrating, you're next." Tucker said, but suddenly Danny cut off. "No, Tucker. Still you."

"Why it's still me?" Tucker put a sad look. "I'll just be listening and fixing your grammars." Sam smiled.

"Not our grammars, that's about the C.A.T. answer sheet and my 'almost' cheating part." Danny said.

"Heheh. But glad you didn't do it." Sam smiled on her boyfriend, blushing a bit. "Tuck, continue."

Tucker back to continue the next story part. "Nah, I kinda like this part. So when we arrived, we see a lots of medals hanging on the walls, and I took one of them. They do looks good on me." Tucker grinned widely. Everyone just feel annoyed with Tucker's nonsense on telling the stories. They're groaned. "Come on, just cut off to the next part."

"Wait, but these medals are important part." Danny said. Everyone surprised and back to quiet. Wonders what those medals do in the role? "Okay, Tuck, next."

"Then I, Danny, and Sam found a screen that showing about something. We thought we have seen the future. It's all dark and creepy. And we see one figure with flaming hairs, snake tongue, and sharp teeth,… with a black and white suit, blue skin, and a white cape…" Tucker described that creature which makes Danny, Sam, and even himself shivering a bit. The rest put a confused look, trying to figure out what's that creature.

"Oh! And not yet included there's a DP logo on his chest." Tucker added. Everyone start to guessing who is that figure. "Isn't that Danny Phantom?" Dash finally asked. Danny opened his mouth to reply.

"It… It wasn't me, I swear. Okay, it was me and…" Danny is all gaped to remember that. He keep trying to brace himself so he can go trough this.

Everyone become confused. Want to ask more about this. But then Tucker say, "Just stick with the story."

Everyone is curious, and decided to listen to the next story part. Tucker continued, "That creature destroys everything on his side, unleashing loud scream from his mouth. The gigantic wail unleashed several times and broke everything on their ways."

"It's ghostly wail." Danny corrected.

"Okay, it's ghostly wail." Tucker said. Taking another deep breath before continue. "Suddenly a ghost in purple appeared. He said that creature is… actually…" Tucker paused, everyone turned more curious.

"_Danny's future self._"

Everyone shocked to hear that. Danny's future? How cool is that! You can see the future! But they're confused why he destroy everything. Danny is not bad. Everyone confused.

"So, in order to prevent that bad future, that ghost; Clockwork, tried to erase Danny from existence. So Danny and him fought." Tucker continued again. Everyone turned more shocked and curious this time. He want to erase Danny from existence! They wonders what happened after that?

"Danny and that ghost fought. But that ghost can control time so he can do whatever he wants like bangs Danny to the bell several times and the other stuffs. Suddenly Danny stopped moving. And that ghost raised his scythe to cut Danny's neck…" Everyone shivered in fear to hear that. They wonders if that really happened to them? Are they lied?

"That's right. Danny can't move. I confused too. Then I looking at Sam and realized she can't move too." Tucker continued. Everything shivered more and more confused. Tucker smiled proudly, "So I know the medal I was wearing was a something. I took two medals and put one of them on Sam's neck. Then I took the scythe from that ghost's hands and put the medal on Danny's neck. So we can move again."

Everyone amazed by Tucker and give applause on him. Danny turned to Sam and say, "Wow, Tucker saved my life two times in a day."

Tucker smiled more proudly, "Thank you, thank you. And so when-"

"When I think we can't do anything anymore, I pulled Sam and Tucker with me to escape to the future," Danny cut Tucker. Tucker raised his eyebrows. "Hey!"

Danny just chuckling at Tucker. Danny is back to narrating. "We arrived in the future. It's dark and creepy. But suddenly a net appear from nowhere and caught me."

Everyone gasped. "A net?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, a net."

"Suddenly a figure coming out. She is dressed in red, she got a short hair, and she looks like a huntress." Tucker continued. Everyone confused. "The red huntress?"

Valerie gasped, "Me?" she wondered why there's her in the story. Danny chuckled. "You know, Val. You looks good with that short hair." Valerie become embarrassed. Everyone else just chuckling a little.

"She wants to get Danny, so I and Tucker try to protects Danny, but then she's shocked." Sam said. Tucker start to confused, "Wait, who is narrating?"

"Whoever wants to narrating then," Sam said, chuckling a bit. Everyone is not really care about who is narrating the story, they're curious want to know what happened next. "Why I am shocked?" Valerie asked.

Sam continues to narrating, "She was shocked to see I and Tucker. She then told us that I, Tucker, Jazz, and Danny's parents already dead in the future." Everyone gasped. Sam, Tucker, and the Fentons dead in the future? Sam continues the story, "She told us the last time she seen us was the C.A.T. test…"

Valerie is getting more curious. Wonder why Sam and Tucker dead in the story. "And she blamed Danny for all of those." Tucker finished. Everyone shocked. The campfire lights almost off, then Dash throw more sticks to the campfire. "Wow, this is getting scarier." Dash said to Kwan, Kwan nodded in agreement.

"Suddenly Danny's evil future self appeared, and attacked Valerie." Sam continued. Everyone shivered, Danny cut Sam off and continue the story, "-So I broke out from the net and save Valerie."

Valerie listening in awe. Everyone focused on the story, getting more and more curious this time. What's that so Danny is against his future self?

Danny smiled and continue, "-Then Valerie told me that I am cute when I was a little." Danny turned to Valerie and say, "Thanks for thinking I'm cute, Valerie!" this caused Valerie to blush, she covers her face with her hands. Meanwhile Danny just feel happy to know someone think he is cute.

"I turned back to save Sam and Tucker, So I fought against my future self. In the middle of that fight Sam and Tucker almost hit by the ruins, but suddenly they're gone." Danny said, everyone shocked. Danny continued, "So that's when I realized their medals are off from their necks. And they're back to their own timelines."

Tucker chuckled, "Yeah, we're arrived in the past. I mean, the present."

Sam just looking at Tucker, "And you can't stop screaming trough we're already safe."

Tucker chuckled again, "Heheh, that's right. So, Danny what happened after that?" Tucker asked Danny. Danny took a deep breath, this time he will fully narrate the rest story. "I was about to take he medal off of my neck. But then, he; my evil future self grabbed me and melt the medal. He turned the medal intangible trough my body so I will never get it off of me and back to my timeline."

Everyone shocked. "But… didn't you beat your evil future self and return to us?" Tucker asked Danny. Danny shook his head. "No, I didn't beat him. That's what actually happened." Danny lowered his head, everyone just looking at him; still in shock.

Danny went silent for a while, taking another deep breath and continue in a small voice, "Then he tied me and threw me into the Ghost Zone meanwhile he went to the past and disguised himself as me,"

"So it was him," Sam and Tucker muttered, "No wonder you acted weird that time,"

Some silent now. Danny don't know if he can take it to continue, half of him want to, but half of him don't want to. He wanted to share this all this time, he want to tell someone about the story. He want someone to comfort him. But also, he didn't know if he can take it.

"We're sorry, Danny," Dash said. Everyone looking at Danny sadly, they shouldn't have wanted him to tell the story to them. Danny cracked a little smile, "No, it's okay, guys, really. Thanks,"

Everyone curious to know what happen next, but they also don't want Danny to feel bad for telling them this. They can see he feared the memory, they can't force him to continue. But before they can say anything, Danny continue the story. "I see my old enemies there, they looks awful… Like Johnny 13 who is on wheelchair, the Box Ghost with a hook hand, and Ember with fat body." Danny sighed before added, "Then they told me that it was all my fault that they're like that,"

"They start attacking me, meanwhile I can't do anything. I keep telling them to go away, and suddenly a loud scream escaped from my mouth," Danny continued. "Every ghost ran away and the rope that tied me went loose. And I changed back into my human form." Everyone gasped at Danny's story. Danny cracked a smile and say, "That was the first time I used my ghostly wail,"

"Woah, cool." Dash grinned, as everyone else too. "Thanks," Danny replied, smiling again. "Suddenly something knocked my head, and I realized that was the boo-merang. And I found a note attached to it, I opened it and read it. It was from Jazz. She told me that Vlad has something to do with this. So I decided to visit the future Vlad and I went to his place.

I found the old Vlad Masters alone in his lab, he told me everything happened. There was two explosions at the Nasty Burger. My family, with Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer dead… I am left without anyone, and I only have a place to go,…" Danny stopped before say, "him,"

Everyone shocked. So Danny went to Vlad Masters? They're all knew about Vlad Masters being Vlad Plasmius. "All I wanted is to make the sadness go away," Danny continued. "So he helped me… He used the Ghost Gauntlets to rip my humanity out, so I won't feel any more sadness… But my ghost self can't control himself, he fused with Vlad's ghost half and turned one hundred percent evil,"

Everyone gasped again. Dash gaped, want to ask Danny something, "…W-What happened to your human self?"

"…" Danny not answered. He took another deep breath and say, "Vlad told me,… some things better left unsaid,"

Everyone gasped again. Danny's human self also dead. That must be terrible. "…Danny, we're really sorry," some of them found their voices to say that again. They can't stop feeling that bad.

"No, no,… it's really okay," Danny said again. Trough everyone know Danny tried to stop this somehow, especially Tucker and Sam. They know how their friend going. "Then I asked Vlad to use the Ghost Gauntlets to take the Time Medallion out of my body, so I can go back to my past and fight my evil future self,"

"I flew straight to Nasty Burger, because I have a feeling he already there. And I was right, when I arrived there, My family, Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer already tied. I fought him, using the specter deflector to make him weaker. But he is too strong, and I finally used my ghostly wail on him." Danny smiled. Everyone listening in awe, can't wait for what happen next. Sam and Tucker a little confused, they wonders why they're tied there. They never tied by Dan before. But they keep listening to Danny. "He surprised, he told me that he never get that power when around my age."

"So, I told you guys: the future isn't set in stone. I blow another wail, this time it's stronger. So I changed back into my human form. Right after that, I captured my evil alter future self inside the Fenton Thermos." Everyone clapped their hands right after that. "Awesome!" Danny smiled, but then say, "But,… I was too late,"

Everyone gasped.

"I was too late. The tank almost blew up when I did that. I tried to change into my ghost form to help them, but I ran out of energy." Everyone gasped and gasped. "…and I tripped," Danny buried his face on his arms, everyone looking at him sadly. "The tank blew, and I couldn't save them,…"

Sam and Tucker are speechless, but confused because they're HERE right now. "But,… we're here right now," Tucker questioned.

Danny take a deep breath, then try to crack a smile. "Then suddenly the time stopped," Everyone confused. But happy from seeing Danny's sudden smile. "It was Clockwork, he saved my family, Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer. He give me second chance to choose my future. Then he take me back into the time before, at the classroom, when the C.A.T. test was on." Everyone amazed. Listening carefully. Danny's smile widen, then he continue the story.

"Clockwork gave me the C.A.T. answer sheet then he leave. I walked to Mr. Lancer and return the answer sheet to him, and he give me time to take the test later. So I can study. Clockwork already lock my evil alter future self outside the time. And I've promised that I will never turn into him again." Danny smiled. Everyone is starting to remember their memory, when Danny walked to Mr. Lancer and give him the answer sheet. They're all understand now. They give big encore to the story end and Danny grinned. "Great story, Phantom!"

"Thanks!"

"And after that Jazz find out, how?" Sam asked Danny.

"The handwriting on the paper she gave me via the boo-merang, it's her handwriting. Then she told me that she knew because she saw me change." Danny smiled. The campfire's light start to fade. It's late already.

"I guess we're done for tonight," Dash said as he died the campfire.

"See you guys tomorrow,"

The teenagers walked back to their tents and go to sleep.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Weeewwww it's too long XD 10 pages guys! Do you like it? The next one will be Control Freak wheee C: please review everyone x3_


	2. Control Freaks

_Woah, thanks for all the positive reviews, guys! XD I am continuing now, I am hating this Writer's Block way too much =_=; Okay, here goes the next chappie! Still sorry bad grammar –coughcough-_

_BTW sorry if I cut some things here since I already forgot what happened in the story. Oh, by the way can anyone tell me a link to download DP episodes? I missed to watch them so much (since they're went missing in youtube ._.). If possible, I want it to be full (not all episodes in one download, I mean per episode is full), no virus, the sound and animation is… at least it's good so we can enjoy it. If you know please tell me. :) Thank you._

**Control Freaks**

It's another night at the camp. Campfire crackles, bright the night. And everyone is circling the campfire again. Make a normal, friendly chit-chat, until somebody want to hear another story; a story from their hero, off course. "Hey Danny, can you tell us more story about your adventure?"

The halfa asked back in confusion, "Huh?"

His comment responded with a groan from everyone. "Come on,… just like last night, we want to hear more," one of the students pleased. _Beaten_, Danny finally accepted their request. "Fine… what story do you want?"

"Umm, if yesterday was about the strongest enemy, this time must be about the easiest enemy! " Mikey suddenly shouted. Everyone went silent. Nobody say a thing, they could hear some chirping sounds. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie blinked, before shouted up in unison: "_No_!"

Mikey disappointed, "Aw, I'm just wanna know…"

Danny finally spoke out, "Speaking about the ultimate enemy is still fine, but speaking about 'this' enemy is really-" suddenly his words cut by the sudden escaped blue mist from his mouth and a yell from behind, "Beware!"

Everyone became scared with the sudden blue ghost's appearance. But Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie just take a look at him and sighed. "Why you must follow me everywhere?" Danny asked in a low voice, and got a loud response by the ghost. "I am the Box Ghost!"

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie groaned.

Danny pulled his thermos and sucked the ghost inside. After he capped the thermos, everyone is back on their seat. "Any more question, Mikey?" Danny asked the boy. Mikey's eyes opened wide, "But that's…" then suddenly his mind hit something in realization. "Oh," he muttered. And everyone starts to laugh. _What an easy enemy_.

Suddenly something hit Dash's mind. "Hey Phantom, why you don't tell us the reason you stole that time?" Danny blinked, not understand what he meant. _He never stole anything_. His mind raced trough his memories to find when he did it. But he found none. He never stole. Danny put a confused look before asking back, "Uh,… when?"

"That time you stole a bunch of stuff- what you did to all of those?" Dash asked Danny again. Danny tries to remember again, but he isn't found any memory about him stealing. "I never stole," Danny say after a while. Everyone went silent. Then Kwan spoke up, "That time you entered the news for all the robbery thing- with the other robber ghosts."

Danny's mind finally hit something- he remembered that time- what they meant. "Are those ghosts your friends? What did you do to all of those stuffs? Why you're not become rich?" Paulina asked him. Then Danny quickly commented, "Oh, you mean that one,"

Everyone give a sigh of relief when Danny finally remembered that time. "Actually I didn't stole them, I never use my powers for that," Everyone give a confused look. _But Danny did stole, right? _ "I was controlled that time, by that ringmaster freak," Danny added. Everyone give an 'ooh's. They want to know what happened that time, they curiously ask Danny.

"Tell us what happened," they pleased.

"I would like to, but I don't really remember what happened… it's all a blur," Danny told them, everyone groans after that. Even Danny still tries to remember what happened until now, all he know is about he saved Sam from falling twice, and he was controlled for some thing bad. But he didn't know what kind of things are they (other than the robbery).

"We can tell, we were there at that time," Sam suddenly said. Tucker nodded. Danny grinned and say, "I guess today will be Sam and Tucker's story telling time then," Everyone grinned and some of them say 'yay'. Danny relaxes himself with his seat. Then everyone focused their eyes on Sam and Tucker, waiting them for telling the story.

"Okay,… who start?" Sam asked her best friend.

"Um, so who's starting?" Tucker asked back.

"You start narrating?"

"No, you?"

Everyone sighed in bore of waiting. "Can we just start it already?"

"One sec," Sam responded the question before asked Tucker again, "You?"

"No, you?"

"Can we just start the story?" a louder voice asked from the group of students. Finally Sam sighed in defeat, "Fine, I will start." Sam position herself in her seat to make herself more comfortable. Sam sighed again before start, "Okay, here goes."

"_It's all started from the whole Circus Gothica thing,…_" Sam spoke. "From the earlier days before it's all happens, Danny was already controlled by the staff he held somehow, from the TV and the other things. But he manage to snapped out of it plenty times," Sam smiled to her boyfriend who sat beside her and gave a smile back.

"And I covered Sam by tried to be her, I am such a great friend, aren't I?" Tucker pointed out, but then Sam just made a face on him. _He just did it for money, trough… _"Yeah, thanks Tuck," Sam muttered but then Tucker cut off, "Hey, what's with it?"

Sam just sighed. "I and Danny watched the opening ceremony of Circus Gothica-" suddenly a whistle cut off Sam's story and Sam searched for the person who did it- Tucker. "You two pretty much lovebirds back there," Tucker pointed out. Sam and Danny glares at Tucker before start to shout up in unison. "We WERE not lovebirds!"

But suddenly their eyes looking at each other and blush with a small giggle. Yeah, they weren't. But they are now. Nobody make a comment, everyone knew they're already lovebirds all this time.

"But suddenly my parents interrupt the opening. They formed an angry mob to the circus, because they thought it corrupted us." Sam sighed before mutter, "They never know what's inside us,"

"But then suddenly Danny announced that we cut class- and we ended up in detention," Sam said. Everyone curiously listen again. Sam suddenly glares to Tucker who dreamily smiled at his best friends- _they got detention together, they're sooo much lovebirds_. Sam picked up the Fenton thermos near her (and near Danny because they sit left-to-right. The thermos Danny used to capture the Box Ghost earlier) and throw it to Tucker's head. The boy give an 'ouch' then Sam yelled to him. "Hey Tuck! Your turn!"

"Ow," the techno geek rub his head before asked, "Why me?"

"I already tell the story halfway! Now is your turn!" Sam pointed out. Tucker sighed and say, "Fine."

"Then I am dragged to the detention room together with Sam and Danny, or Danny and Sam. But suddenly Danny acted weird again,

Danny acted very weird, and then when we got our detention by Mr. Lancer, he suddenly overshadowed him and locked him in the Janitor's closet. And then he leaves."

Everyone gives 'ooh's and 'woah's and Danny chuckles a bit, "Wow, I did that, heheh, I didn't remember. Continue!"

Tucker smiles at his best friend, "After that, I and Sam or I must say Sam and I, followed Danny to the circus Gothica. But we didn't found Danny. So we, I mean Sam and I or I must say I and Sam split. I didn't found him but Sam did. The next story will be narrated by Sam," Sam makes a face again.

"…Thanks again, Tuck," Sam said grumpily, but then Tucker add up, "Hey, it wasn't my fault if I didn't found Danny," Sam sighed in defeat, _I guess I will narrate the rest story then…_ she narrate the story again… "I went to the backstage, and found someone in grim reaper costume approached me. But suddenly he took off his hood and revealed that he is Danny,"

Everyone gasped. _So Danny was the grim reaper in that show!_ Some of them start to mutter something about this. And Danny smiled and talked to Sam in a low voice, "Oh, I remember that time when I met you there,"

"Yes, and you pretty much shocked me," Sam smiled back.

"Hey I want to know the next!" Mikey suddenly pointed out. Everyone went quiet again, and Sam continue the story again, "Danny was himself when he met me, but suddenly the ringmaster, Freakshow, appears. And he controlled Danny with his staff to made him attack me.

The next thing I knew, I was standing on the tightrope, and Danny cuts the rope and caused me to fall." Everyone gasped, not commenting anything else.

"But suddenly he snapped out, and saved me. But then again, Freakshow used the staff to control him again," Everyone shivers and nobody commenting again. Meanwhile Danny just smiles at the memory- sweet memories… _Well, it's not really sweet but it's kinda fun to remember it_.

"Then, as you know… Controlled Danny and the other ghosts stole some stuff, for that Freakshow, off course."

Suddenly Kwan cut off, "Wait," every eye turned to him automatically. "That time Lancer went missing, so that means… _he is still in the Janitor's closet_?" everyone went silent suddenly, and think. Yeah, that's what happened- it hit everyone's mind. Then everybody start to laugh.

"Hahaha! That poor Lancer! Haha!"

They keep laughing for a while before Danny add, "Hey, don't be so loud- he might hear us out here!" everyone almost forget that they're in a school camp- and the teachers in their tents. They decide to stop their laugh and continue the story.

Sam cleared her throat before continue, "After that, I escaped from my house by my window. Then I and Tucker tried to search for Danny again. We entered Freakshow's train but blasted out by Danny. And the train started to move. I and Tucker decided to jump to the train from atop of a bridge."

"Hey," Tucker cut off. "It was you, I didn't want to jump-" Sam glares at him in response. "I was about to jump or lose Danny," Then Tucker went silent and remember that he did want to jump to save Danny too. Sam continue again,

"We made it, but then Freakshow appeared- together with Danny and the other ghosts." Everyone gasped, then Dash asked.

"Then how'd you guys made it?" Tucker smiled in pride, "After that, I told that Freakshow to raise his staff higher, and he did it. The staff knocked a bridge and it fell," Tucker grinned proudly, "It's another splendid job by Tucker Foley,"

Danny just grinned at his best friend, then Sam continues the story again, "Then Danny caught the staff, but Danny still didn't know who to believe, he was confused between us and Freakshow.

But after that I fell. I thought I would meet my doom after that, but no, Danny saved me. He snapped out of it, and the crystal which controlled Danny broke into pieces."

Everyone amazed, meanwhile Danny smiled to Sam and say, "You knew I would never let you fall, eh?"

"You would never," Sam smiled back. Everyone (even Tucker) not commenting anything else, they just keep this word in their minds: _lovebirds. _

"After that, the other controlled ghosts regain their consciousness as well. And as you know, Freakshow captured and everything back to normal, that's how it's going," Everyone gave applause as the story finished. Danny and Sam keep smiling to each other, before realize it's late already-again.

Danny died the campfire as he say, "I guess it's done for today, guys, see ya tomorrow,"

The campfire turned off as everyone stood up and walk to their tents to sleep.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_The next one is about their camp before this one ;) (forgot the title- but I'll remember it soon- or if I not remember, you'll tell me the title XD) so stay tuned XP please review!_


End file.
